I'm in love with your rival
by maschingon
Summary: Naruto got feed up with Sakura never showing him some love so he goes to the one person Sakura doesn't want to lose to. Her rival Ino.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you enjoy this. Big shout out to everyone who takes the time to read this. Review if you feel like it. Flames are welcome because my stove is not working.

"Yo Sakura, why you mad?" said Naruto.

"Because your not happy." Replied Sakura.

"Well if you weren't always Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke and more like Naruto,Naruto,Naruto then I'd be more happy. Since you won't change your mind I've have to find someone else. And that someone is your rival. Don't get crazy wit her she is just helping me out. Oh ya I wrote a song about her. Check it out.

**One a week she cooks ramen in my kitchen and then I see her Ino.**

**I ask her can we start eating and she says "No"**

**You see my teammate don't like what she doing because her rival gets attention **

**Hell Nooooooooo**

**And now she wants to punch me through a house because I mentioned…..**

**That I'm in love with your rival**

**She's cooking she's looking she's off the heze.**

**Sakura please take it easy**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**She washes the dishes wit soap **

**And she washes my socks and underwear**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**No complaining **

**I'm saying**

**She's staying**

**She even beat my at playstation**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**She watches soap operas and Family guy**

**She's that fly**

**Check out Sakura it's round 2**

**She's every shinobi's dream**

**She's god's gift to earth**

**She's pretty because she always comes in that skirt**

**She's not a freaky girl **

**But unlike you she doesn't make me hurl**

**Got to keep me feed**

**Because she likes me in the bed**

**Ramen Naruto**

**keep it getto**

**Come here Ino**

**Let me see that recipe **

**I want you standing next to me**

**Pork ramen and miso ramen**

**You know she got it when my stomach's callin**

**That's all I have to say about that girl**

**Cause I'm in love with your rival**

**She's cooking she's looking she's off the heze.**

**Please Sakura take it easy**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**She washes the dishes with soap**

**And she washes my socks and underwear**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**No complaining**

**I'm saying**

**She is staying**

**She even beat me at playstation**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**She watches soap operas and Family guy**

**She's that fly**

I'm in love with your rival 

"Hey Ino, why you been cooking for my teammate when you got your own teammates?"

"Because he is a better teammate and thinks that I'm better than you."

"What you mean better than me, ya right."

"Well you do nothing for him and he does everything for you and I just want him to do those things for me."

"Like he would even listen to you."

"You be surprised. Why do you think that he always wants me around?"

"Anyways I've got ramen for him anyways."

"Ramen made out of what?"

"Girl, you don't need to know my recipe."

"No, I think he likes me because I do his laundary and cook his ramen."

"Anyways I'm the only one who cooks his ramen and he has love for."

"Or so you thought."

**Cause I'm in love with your rival.**

**She's cooking she's looking she's off the heze.**

**Sakura please take it easy**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**She washes the dishes with soap**

**And she washes my socks and underware**

**I'm in love with your rival**

**No complaining **

**I'm saying**

**She is staying**

**She even beat me at playstation**

**She watches soap operas and Family guy**

**She's that fly**

**I'm in love with you rival.**

"So there you have it Sakura."

"I'm sorry Naruto it's just that Sasuke was always on my mind and…"

"I really don't care cause I'm happy now."

"Come on Naruto lets just put this behind us now and forget Ino."

"No I don't think so."

"Why?"

"**Cause I'm in love with your rival."**

A/N: Hope you guys have much love for my writing. I have much love for any kind of review although I don't care if you review or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I forgot to say I don't own Naruto. So I don't own Naruto.


End file.
